


Bargain

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was quick.</p></blockquote>





	Bargain

"Don't make any noise and I'll make it quick. And then I'll let you go."

She nodded, the air perfumed with her terror.

With one brutal thrust, he entered her, ripping apart her maidenhood and her innocence. He could smell the blood dripping down her thighs. He kept his pace merciless, feeling her rip more each time he penetrated her.

She gave into an agonized cry as he spilled into her.

"Too bad you didn't keep your part of the bargain," he said smiling. "But then again, " he said as he picked up a knife, "I've always preferred slow."

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was quick.


End file.
